Unbreakable Bond
by Ridley
Summary: It's alive! Ch 4: TK thinks about how much trouble he's been having keeping his promise to protect Kari. How does he handle knowing how close he came to failure each time? Not well.
1. Default Chapter

**

Unbreakable Bond

**

Foreword: Here's a better summary: TK and Kari are ten years old and living on the streets with only each other. TK's been on his own for as far back as he can recall, not knowing what happened to his family, or who they were, or even what "TK" stands for. His methods for survival were basically instinctive (whether or not I can come up with a good reason or not remains to be seen). Kari is unable to remember anything further than when she was six, which was when she and TK first met. When Kari was eight, a sick man got a hold of her and raped and beat her for two months until TK found her and got her away. Because of that, Kari now practically clings to TK, the only one who ever makes her feel safe. 

As the summary reveals, this is much different than my usual work. I'm surprised I came up with it, in fact. Unlike my other multi-chaptered stuff, I won't have some big plot that gets resolved in the end. This is kind of like an episode basis; each chapter will have its own plot, mainly involving the trials TK and Kari face each day just to survive. 

This story is meant for takari fans. I doubt that anyone who doesn't care too much for the couple will care too much for this fic since you'll need to be able to feel for them. I don't know about anyone else, but if something happened to a couple that I didn't care about, then I felt nothing. No matter how horrible it might be, I feel nothing unless I'm actually a fan of it. 

At first I was going to make them a couple years older, but as ideas came to me, I found that I needed them to be young like this for everything to flow smoothly. For some reason, I like making them young for my ideas. 

I should also point out that I'm making Kari a bit of an emotional wreck in this. Normally I wouldn't, but as my ideas evolved, this is how it came out. Of course, what would you expect from someone who was raped for two months straight? 

There are parts in here that will seem unrealistic. But don't bother pointing them out, because it doesn't matter to me. I try to keep a level of realism, but getting the story to come out the way I envisioned it gets higher priority. 

This first bit's just an intro to get you familiar with the setting. No real story behind it. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making sure that no one was watching, TK snatched a couple of the big red apples from a fruit stand and bolted. This was a nice thing about summer: people selling food right out in the open. He'd have to come back later, but find a different stand; he refused to single one out. Not just because he'd be more likely to get caught, but also so the guy selling them won't lose too much money. It's much easier for many to handle tiny losses, then one handling big losses. _Just because I'm broke, doesn't mean anyone else should be._

He was tempted to eat one now, but refused. These weren't for him. They were for her. His angel. His brown-haired beauty. Kari. The girl he loved more than anything. The girl who right now was too sick to come with him. It may have seemed odd for someone as young as TK to love Kari like that, but he did. Of course, life on the streets did make the two grow up quickly. 

While heading back to where he and Kari were staying, his mind drifted to when they first met. 

FLASHBACK

His tummy growling, TK decided to find something to eat. He was getting better at stealing the things he needed, but he didn't like it. It seemed wrong, but what choice did he have? It was that or die. 

_I wish I had a mommy and daddy to take care of me,_ the six-year-old thought for the millionth time. Every time he saw some other kid with a family, it made him want to cry. Why did they get homes, and families, and friends while he gets nothing? Nobody to talk to. Nobody to comfort him when he had a bad dream. Nobody to take care of him when he got sick. Nobody to care about him period. Nobody cared about him at all. 

TK had been living all alone for as long as he could remember. He didn't know why, but he was. At least he somehow always knew how to survive, but that didn't make him any less lonely. _Maybe if I got hit by a car, someone might care. Yeah right. I bet no one would even notice._

Not feeling so hungry, just depressed, TK started back to where he was staying. It was at some old building that was pretty much destroyed in a fire. Some furniture survived, mainly a bed and a couch, so TK lived there. It was drafty, but it was better than nothing. 

Out of the corner of his eye, TK saw something in an alley he was passing. He got closer and saw a brown-haired girl who couldn't be any older than him lying on the ground. She was covered in bruises and had cuts all over. Her white short-sleeve was bloodstained and torn. Her pink pants were about the same. She even had a black eye. It like a gang of bullies decided to beat her up. Yet, despite all this, TK thought she was pretty. 

But what could he do? He couldn't leave her. He didn't know whom he could tell about her. _I guess I can take her with me so I can help her when she wakes up._ TK picked her up, surprised at how light she was, and carried her to where he stayed. 

---

TK waited patiently for the girl to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened and she let out a light moan. TK took a breath before speaking. "Hi." Her eyes widened. She looked at TK and jumped back. 

"W-who are y-y-you?" she asked, shaking. 

_Is she scared of me?_ TK wondered. "My names TK. I don't know if it stands for anything." 

"I'm K-Kari," she answered, still looking scared. TK started to get in closer, but she backed away. 

"I won't hurt you," TK told her, "I found you in an alley all beat up, so I brought you here where you'd be safe." Kari seemed to relax. 

"Why?" 

"Because I thought you might need it. I want to help you find your home." Kari moved closer to him. TK was relieved that she wasn't scared of him. "Where do you live?" Kari thought for a bit, then looked upset. 

"I can't remember," she answered, "I can't remember anything other than my name!" She started to tear up. TK wasn't sure what to do. An idea came to him. 

"Do you want to stay here until you can?" TK asked, "I wouldn't mind." 

"Are you sure your mommy and daddy would allow that?" Kari asked in a shaky voice. That simple question hurt TK so badly, he had to look away. 

"I don't have a mommy and daddy. I've been alone as long as I can remember." TK wasn't able to stop talking. "Nobody even cares about me. I'm so lonely." He felt Kari put her arms around him. "What are you doing?" TK asked, not sure what this was. But it sure felt good. 

"I'm hugging you," Kari answered, "You were sad so I gave you one." TK couldn't think of a time he felt better than he did right now in this hug. 

"I like hugs," TK answered, "Can I give you one?" Kari nodded. 

"We can hug each other." TK hugged her and didn't know what felt better, giving a hug, a being hugged. 

END FLASHBACK

_Of course,_ TK thought, _we never did find out where she came from, though when she was eight, some monster tricked us._ TK thought back to a memory that made him boil with a deep rage. A memory involving a man whom TK had a deep and undying hatred for that grew more and more each day. 

FLASHBACK

TK and Kari walked around the streets, looking for something to eat. "I wish I was as good at doing this as you," Kari remarked. TK shook his head. 

"I've been doing this a lot longer, so of course I'll be better. But you're still good at it." Kari smiled at TK. 

"You say the nicest things." TK just blushed as they continued looking. After a while, a tall pale man in a trench coat and long, messy brown hair stepped in front of them. 

"Kari," he said in a deep voice that made TK nervous. He felt Kari grip his arm. "I'm glad I found you." 

"Who are you?" Kari asked. 

"I'm a friend of your parents," he answered, "I'll take you to them." Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Kari. "We can get your friend later," he said. 

"I'll be back, TK!" Kari called out. 

"'Kay!" TK answered, unsure if letting that man take Kari. 

---

Two months since Kari was gone. A lonely TK sat on his couch. _She forgot about me,_ he thought. It was the only answer he could think of. For the first couple weeks, TK waited patiently, wondering what kind of home he'd get. Now he had his answer: none. Two months since she left and he was still homeless and alone. 

TK brought his knees up to his chest and started to cry. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to be all alone! What did he do to deserve it! "I want a mommy and daddy!" TK called out to no one, "or at least a friend!" 

---

The next morning, TK was out looking for breakfast. He wasn't too hungry, but he had to eat something. Sure no one would care whether or not he did, but he had to. _Kari cares. At least she used to._

TK walked by an old building, one that was abandoned a few months back. Inside, he heard a light sobbing. Curious, he looked in and saw..._KARI!_

He got closer and saw that it was Kari. She looked all beat up, like the first time he saw her, but not as bad. She was lying the ground, shaking. "Someone help me," TK heard her mutter over and over, "Please, anyone." 

TK hurried over and knelt down. He put a hand on her shoulder and she tensed up. "Please don't hurt me anymore," she squeaked and then started to quietly cry. 

"Kari, it's me," TK whispered, "It's TK." Kari looked up and her eyes lit up when she saw him. She immediately hugged him and started crying into his shoulder. 

"I thought I'd never see you again," she sobbed, "That man wasn't a friend! He was mean! He hit me constantly! He touched my in bad places and did things to me that I think only grown-ups are allowed to do to each other!" TK immediately decided to get Kari out of here. He cradled the sobbing girl and carried her back to his place. 

END FLASHBACK

_If ever see that monster again,_ TK thought, _I'll kill him._ How anyone could be so sick as to rape and beat an eight year-old was beyond him. Especially one as kind as Kari. TK had later learnt that it was done to her almost everyday. Even though Kari had healed physically, emotionally, she was destroyed. She couldn't even go to sleep unless TK was holding her and she could bare to be apart from him and was constantly afraid that the man would come back. TK was beginning to suspect that the man had something to do with the way Kari was when TK found her and that she was blocking the memories. 

---

Kari didn't know what was worse. The fact that her head was throbbing so badly that it felt like it would explode at any moment, the way her stomach felt so empty yet at the same time while she felt ready to puke, or how she was alone right now. 

Sure, being alone shouldn't bother her. After all, TK was only out getting some food and he'd be back. But without her protector nearby, Kari felt scared and vulnerable. 

Kari never felt safe unless TK was with her. Ever since he got her away from that Evil Man, she couldn't bare to be away from him. How she longed to be wrapped up in his arms where she felt safe and warm. TK protected her and with him around, Kari felt that not even the Evil Man could get to her. 

_TK's always too good to me,_ she thought. As long as she'd known him, he'd always been so kind to her. Other people shoved her aside. They referred to her as a "pest", or "vermin", or "street rat". But no, not TK. No, to TK she was "his beautiful angel" or just "Angel". Not to mention how while others treated her like garbage, he treated her like a queen. 

To Kari, TK was not only her protector, but also her best friend, her boyfriend, and her idol. Kari couldn't help but look up to him. The way knew how to survive. The way he always seemed so fearless. The way he didn't blame anyone for his being homeless. The way he taught himself so much. _The way he was kind enough to take care of me. I wish I could do something to make his life easier._

Kari knew she was helping. TK had often told her how she made him so happy and how he was so lonely before meeting her, but Kari wanted to do more. TK not only made her happy, he took care of her and taught her. TK was clearly putting in more than Kari was and that didn't seem right. _If there's anyone who should be doing more, it should be me. He saved me, so I should be able to do something in return._

Kari smiled a bit at how they admitted their love. Nothing was said, in fact it was accidental. The two had simply gone to bed, Kari kissed him without thinking, TK returned it, and five minutes later, they realized what had just happened. Then they kissed again. 

Kari simply loved how they could find that kind of happiness like this. Life was hard on both. Kari was constantly hungry, and though he never admitted it, TK was too. Yet they stuck together. Even though food was hard to come by, and clothing, well that was even worse. 

Kari's eyes fell upon the dress she was wearing. It was now an ugly brown, which was probably not the original colour, and torn, mostly at the bottom, though there were several holes, but it was all Kari's size TK could find. Kari would've preferred something a bit nicer, but she refused to say anything. TK did his absolute best just to get that and she didn't want him feeling any worse about it than he already did. 

TK, on the other hand, had to settle for a white shirt that was now mostly a dark grey, missing the right sleeve and a chunk out of the left hip. He also had some horribly faded jeans with a hole in the knee on the right and the left leg, was torn off knee-down. 

Life was a struggle, but TK never let it keep him down. He always tried to make the best of each day and that was yet another think Kari admired about him. _He's seems more interested in making the most of what he has, rather than wishing things were different._

---

_Finally back,_ TK thought. It took longer than he had hoped just to get these two apples. But now he was back in the wreck he called "home". Once inside, he saw Kari sitting on her bed with her legs brought up against her chest and looking down. 

As soon as he started to head over to her, she looked up and he found himself being rushed by a brown blur. After holding his angel for a few minutes, he gave her a kiss on the head. "How's my beautiful angel?" he asked. 

"Better now that you're here," she answered and then coughed. TK wished she wasn't so sick, and did everything he could to help her. He knew she'd get better but it pained him to see her suffer like this. 

"Sorry I took so long," TK apologized. He always tried to make sure he was back before Kari woke up. Since she was afraid of the man coming back, he had promised to protect her from him. At least that way, she'd feel safe. 

"It's okay," Kari responded, "as long you're here." TK gave her the two apples. She bit into one. "These are great!" TK smiled. 

"Glad you like them." Soon Kari was done, but she handed the other apple to TK. 

"I'm full," she stated. TK laughed and took it. He knew that wasn't true, but he also knew that there was no way he'd convince Kari to eat the last one. She always made sure that TK wouldn't go hungry on her account. So selfless. So perfect. 

The two sat on the couch, Kari curled up next to him, and began talking about whatever. Nothing important, but it took their minds off the struggle their life was. After a bit, Kari cough, then clutched her head and moaned. "I wish this headache would go away," she muttered, "Guess I need more sleep." TK nodded and carried her to the bed. "You didn't have to carry me." 

"I wanted to," TK answered. The sat down and set Kari down, but didn't let go. Instead, he started to stroke her hair. 

"Can we talk about our dream again?" Kari asked in a tired voice. TK smiled. The dream was a life he eventually wanted to lead with her. 

TK had taught himself how to read and then started reading everything he could. He confident that he was smarter than most others he met and constantly taught himself everything he could. He gained a good view of the world through some of the books and already knew what kind of life he'd like have. 

"Well," TK started, "we're aren't the only kids on the street. Most of them have nothing, just like us, but we have some advantages." 

"We have each other," Kari answered, "We'll always be together and you're always making yourself smarter." TK nodded. This was how it always went. 

"That's right, Angel. Our lives are hard now, but if I keep making myself smarter, I may be able to get some kind of job and make money. With that money, we'll be able to find some small place in a small town. The kind of place where everyone knows and trusts each other. We'll no longer be homeless and can have kids." 

"How many?" Kari asked, "Since I'll be doing the hard part." TK chuckled. He always taught Kari everything he learnt, and that was one of the more disgusting things he had learnt and still had ugly dreams about it. 

"However many you want," TK answered, "and we won't have to worry about being broke and even if things do go bad, our experience here will make surviving in a small town like that much easier." 

"And," Kari finished in a faint voice, "we'll always be together." With that reminder of a vow she and TK had made, she was asleep. TK gently laid her down and tucked her in. 

"Rest easy, my angel," TK whispered and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. He made his way to the couch and began reading something, since there wasn't much else to do. He remembered the apple and ate it. 

Eventually, it became dark and TK was getting very tired. Making sure not do disturb her, TK got in next to Kari and put and arm around her. She muttered something and cuddled up to his chest. TK kissed her on the head and fell asleep. 

---

TK jolted awake as he felt Kari shaking him. "TK!" she was practically crying. TK shot up and hugged her. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Bad dream?" 

"I dreamt that the Evil Man came back for me," she muttered into his chest. TK inwardly winced. Those dreams scared Kari beyond belief. "What if he is here! What if he's hiding and ready to take me away! I don't want to be taken by him again!" She started shaking and TK held her tighter. Those dreams always made her think that he was back. 

"That was two years ago," TK whispered, "I'm sure he's forgotten about you." 

"But-" Kari protested, but TK put a finger on her lips. 

"I'll go check," he assured. Kari visibly relaxed. TK got up and looked around each spot where someone could possibly hide, finding nothing as he expected. When he came back, he held her again and spoke in a soothing voice. "No one's here. It's just us. It was only a dream." Kari sighed. 

"I hope he stays gone." 

"He better, for his sake," TK responded as the both laid down, "Because if that monster touches you again, or even looks at you, I'll kill him." TK wasn't kidding. He would kill that monster for what he did to his angel. Kari cuddled up in his chest. 

"I'm sorry for always bothering you like this," she muttered. 

"Don't worry about it," TK answered, "You were traumatized by him, so I'm not surprised by this. Just remember that you're safe with me. I'll never let him near you." 

"We'll always be together, won't we?" 

"Of course. Our bond is unbreakable." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterword: Next part, I'm going to throw in a plot! 


	2. part 1

**

Unbreakable Bond

**

Foreword: "i think you should make Kari's family show up with evidence that their her family." 

TK and Kari will be reunited with their families eventually, but I haven't even come up with any believable way for it to happen. Plus, even if I did, it wouldn't happen for a while. 

I should point out that this part gets violent. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It hurts!" coughed Kari. She had been sick for the past few days and had recently gotten worse. TK held her, not knowing what else to do. It hurt him deeply to see his angel like this, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing other than hold her while they sat on the bed. "Why do I have to feel so lousy?" Kari sobbed. 

Why indeed. Kari was one of the kindest people TK had ever known. She didn't deserve to suffer so badly. "If there's anything I can do to help, just tell me," TK whispered and kissed her on the head. Kari rested her head on TK's chest. 

"Just keep holding me," she responded in a weak voice, "It feels good to know you're here." TK kissed her again. At least he was helping. Maybe not nearly as much as he'd like, but he was doing something. 

"Anything for my beautiful angel," he whispered back. He started to run his fingers through her hair, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. The two stayed like that for a while until Kari's breathing became even and her eyes were closed. TK laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. "I'll be back soon," he promised and kissed her. 

---

TK hated stealing from stores. It was much harder. But he pulled it off. He had managed to snatch a bottle of tylonel for Kari. _If it helps Kari, I'll do it. She's worth it._ TK hoped the medicine would help. He wanted to protect her from any harm, but against a sickness, there was only so much he could do. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed TK's shoulder and yanked him into an alley. He was faced with three older kids. One had pink hair spiked straight up. Another had a green mohawk. The third was bald. They all appeared about six years older. A definite gang. _Crap._

"We saw what you pulled in there," pinkhair said. 

_Double crap._

"Why you chose medicine is beyond us," mohawk continued. 

"But, we were impressed with how you pulled it off," baldy finished. 

_Triple crap!_ This was even worse than security. With a store's security, TK could give some pathetic sob act and escape. But that would never work with guys like these. He had learnt that the hard way. 

"We want you to join us," mohawk spoke up. 

"You're several years younger than we would like," baldy added, "but you could really help us out." Pinkhair and mohawk moved behind TK, blocking his only escape route. 

_Great mess I've gotten into,_ TK thought to himself. How could he get out of this? If it was just one, TK wouldn't have a problem. He had gotten a fair number of fights and was confident he could take one down, maybe even two if he was lucky. They would never see an attack from him coming, and it would give an advantage. But three? Not a chance. 

"So whaddya say?" pinkhair finished. TK thought for a second. No choice. 

"I say," TK began, and then whipped around to face the other two, "see ya!" TK bolted between them, shoving them into the walls. Not the smartest plan; they'd catch up, but at least he could try to escape. _I bet I know this place better than they do._

TK weaved through streets and alleys and eventually came to one near his place. _I should stay here just in case they're nearby and decide to go in. I can't let them know about Kari. Who knows what they'll do to her._

He waited a few minutes until he was certain that dumber, dumber, and dumbest were off his back and headed in hoping that Kari was still asleep. The last thing he wanted was to worry her. 

TK crept in and saw that Kari was still asleep. He knelt beside his angel and admired her. When she was asleep, all of her innocence shined through. An innocence that was one of the many things about her that TK was determined to protect. _My life here took all of my innocence away. I won't let that happen to Kari._

TK gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She smiled and muttered his name. She looked so happy right now in her dream world. TK wished he could be like that, but he couldn't remember the last good dream he had. _Have I been so hardened that I can't even have good dreams?_

There were times when TK wondered how he'd be if he wasn't living like this. If he had a real home, not this burnt out dump. A family. Sure he had the most wonderful girlfriend imaginable; much better than he deserved, but it wasn't always enough. _Quit thinking like that!_ TK scolded himself, _This is how I have to live! No matter how much I wish, it won't change!_

TK hated wishing for things to change. It was pointless. Sure things were bad, but it could be worse. He could have no idea how to survive out here. He could've had to survive without this building. _I could still be alone. But instead I have my angel who's far greater than anything I deserve. I'd say I got off lucky._ TK felt a bit better. Sometimes all he needed was to remember what he did have, rather than focus on what he didn't. 

Kari started to stir. TK snapped out of his thoughts as she woke up. Her eyes opened and met TK's. "What're you doing here?" Kari asked in a tired, yet happy voice. 

"Just admiring the beautiful angel who made me so happy," TK answered and smiled at how deeply Kari blushed. 

"You say the sweetest things," Kari responded and then followed with a kiss. TK removed the Tylenol from his pocket. Kari looked at him questioningly. 

"It's some Tylenol," TK told her, "I thought it would help you feel better." Kari smiled at him. 

"Let me guess. You waited till I was asleep, went into a mall, and managed to swipe it without being caught, taking that risk just so I'd feel better." TK nodded. She gave him the smile he loved so much. "You spoil me." 

"Nonsense. I only do my best to treat you the way you deserve to be treated." TK was answered with a big hug which he gladly returned. 

---

TK kept his arm around Kari as she held on to his chest while they walked through the streets. Kari had told TK that she was tired of just sitting around and wanted to go for a walk. TK didn't like the idea of her going in her state, but she wanted him to come with her, so at least he'd be there if something happened. _Okay, I'm getting a little too worried here. Kari's not stupid. She would never do this unless she was sure she could handle it._

Kari had taken some of the Tylenol TK had, and the next day, she was starting to feel better. "Thanks for letting me do this," Kari interrupted TK's thoughts, "It gets so boring in there doing nothing." 

TK was about to answer, when a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. He immediately saw the three bozos that chased him yesterday. But then he saw a terrified Kari in baldy's arms. "Hiya kid," he said, "we never introduced ourselves. I'm Max." 

"I'm Frank" the mohawk said. 

"I'm Bob," pinkhair finished. 

"We're in a forgiving mood," Max spoke, "so if you agree to join us, we'll forget the way you ran from us before." TK narrowed his eyes. These idiots were still trying to get him to join? Well, forget it. 

"I'm not joining your gang," TK told them, "I only steal to survive." 

"He rejected us," Bob said. 

"We'll have to punish him," Frank spoke. They advanced. TK got ready. He could ram one into the wall and then focus on the other. But then he saw Max pull something shiny out a pocket. A knife! He put it at Kari's neck. A tear rolled down her cheek. 

"You wouldn't!" TK exclaimed, trying to hide his fear. Even though TK wasn't afraid of getting hurt himself, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Kari. Max could kill her without TK being able to do anything to stop him! 

"You try to run or fight back," Max warned, "and I will." 

"You would threaten her life just to get me?" TK asked. 

"We don't like it when people cross us," Max responded, "We're trying to build a reputation here and letting little punks like you cross us is not a good start. Show him what happens." Frank drove his fist into TK's stomach. TK doubled over and was tempted to fight back, but remembered the knife at Kari's neck. 

_Can't make them do anything harm Kari. I have to take this._ TK struggled to straighten up, but Bob grabbed his collar and slammed TK into a wall. TK felt his back teeth rattle and his legs grow weak, but he tried to stay standing. _I may not be able to fight back, but I won't give them the satisfaction of knowing how badly they're hurting me._

---

Kari watched in horror as Bob held TK against the wall. The Frank went up and started punching TK in the stomach. Blood flew out of his mouth with each blow. Kari wanted to help, but what could she do? Max had that knife against her throat and there was no way she was strong enough to resist him. Tears streaming down her cheek, Kari silently cried to herself. 

Then Frank stopped and Bob let go. TK fell to his knees, but managed to struggle back up. Kari thought that they might be done with him. But then the two jerks went to a couple garbage cans. "What say we show him what we do to the real bad ones?" Frank asked. Kari felt even more worried. She didn't like how that sounded. 

"Good idea," Bob answered, "Using the weapons is way more fun anyway." They pulled out a couple crowbars. Kari was real scared now. 

_Crowbars? Against TK who's not even fighting back?_ Kari desperately tried to think of something to help. Nothing. There was nothing she could do. She simply wasn't strong enough. 

"Our secret supply," Max commented. Kari looked at TK who appeared calm. Frank walked behind TK and struck him in the back with the crowbar. TK cried out and recoiled back. Then Bob hit TK in the stomach with the crowbar. TK doubled over and more blood came from his mouth. 

Kari couldn't believe this was happening. TK didn't deserve this! He protected her! People like him should never have to suffer like that! "STOP IT!" she shrieked over and over. 

---

As if the fists weren't bad enough, now TK had the crowbars to worry about. He struggled to get up when another blow met the side of his head. Stars exploded in front of his vision and the pain was unbelievable. He put his hand to where he was hit and it came away bloody. Very bloody. He could hear Kari shrieking at them to stop. Her terrified tone made TK feel even worse. 

Then another blow on his back. Then one of the two, TK couldn't tell them apart anymore, yanked him up and smashed him across the face. TK went down and had to spit out more blood. Then he felt a series of impacts all over his body. _As long as they don't hurt Kari, I'll take it and more._ Kari continued shrieking at them to stop. She was crying too as TK could hear. He couldn't see. Blood was covering his vision. 

"I think he learnt his lesson," Max stated, "Let's find some new hangout now." TK heard them walking off. One of the best things he heard all day. 

"TK!" he heard Kari cry and heard her run up to him. Then he felt her hug him and cry into his chest. Mustering his energy, he hugged her back. Kari didn't let up, not that he could blame her. He did get messed up pretty badly. 

"I'm okay," TK wheezed out. Okay, maybe not perfectly okay, but he was still concious and nothing was broken, and considering what just happened, he was in terrific shape. He hugged the sobbing Kari as tight as he could. "Nothing's broken," he assured, "In a few days, I'll be back to normal." 

"I was so scared," Kari muttered into his chest, "I thought I was going to lose you." 

"It's alright. I'm still here." TK hoped his words would make her feel better, but he doubted they would. 

"I was so helpless," Kari continued, "I couldn't even defend myself and you got beat up because of me. If I wasn't so helpless, you could've fought back and-" TK put a finger to her lips. As he exptected, she was blaming herself. 

"It's not your fault," TK whispered, "It's their's. They're the ones who did this. Blame them. Not yourself." TK forced himself to get up. "Let's go back home." Kari nodded, not letting go. 

---

As the days passed, TK healed. Parts of him were still sore, but he ignored it. Right now, he just wanted to stretch his legs before Kari woke up. Not only that, but he also wanted to make sure that he could avoid stumbling across those jerks anytime soon with Kari. _Seeing me unable to defend myself without putting her in danger hurt her severely. I can't expose her to that again._

A strong burst of worry exploded from inside. _Kari!_ She was in danger! He didn't know how, he just had this strong feeling. He raced back, hoping that he was just being paranoid. 

---

Her head throbbing, Kari was shoved into the old parking lot by the three jerks, with their crowbars, who attacked TK. "What do you want?" she demanded, trying to sound angry, but came off just scared. Which she was. _Be brave! TK wouldn't let these guys scare him, so neither should I!_

"We want you, girlie," Max answered, "We need another member. You're young enough for us to mold you, too weak to do anything about it, and because you have no family, no one will try to stop us." 

"And once you get older," Frank said, "We may find other uses for you." They all started laughing, but Kari was suddenly paralyzed with fear. She remembered the last person who had "other uses" for her. That Evil Man who raped her. 

The fear of experiencing anything remotely similar to that was beyond terrifying. Kari began to panic. 

---

Frantically running through the streets, TK looked for Kari. She wasn't back home. He was too late. Now TK didn't know where she was. _What if those guys got her?_ TK hoped that wasn't true. They were ready to kill her before. Who knows what might happen now? 

TK came to a part of town that was almost always empty. "NO!" Kari's voice shrieked, "PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE!" TK darted in the direction her voice came from, his rage building. Kari continued her shrieks. 

_I'll kill whoever's doing this!_ TK came to some large parking lot to some old factory or something. Not that it matters. All that matters is that Kari is there with...those three guys! And those crowbars they liked so much! Terrified of what they might do to Kari, TK started to run over so he beat them into submission and rescue his angel. 

"Shut her up!" TK heard Max shout at the other two. Frank slammed his crowbar into Kari stomach. She cried out and blood sprayed from her mouth. The Bob slammed his crowbar into the side of her head. Kari went sprawling, landing on her back, with a huge gash in her forehead, curled up and sobbing. TK cursed himself for not being faster. 

Frank and Bob approached Kari and started pounding at her with their weapons. Max laughed. "That's what happens to anyone who doesn't treat us with respect! A few more minutes of that and her lesson should be learnt!" 

_I'm not giving them a few more seconds!_ TK thought as he finally got close enough to attack. He leapt at Bob, the closer of the two, and tackled him to the ground. Bob dropped his crowbar and TK grabbed it. Bob struggled to get up, but TK slammed him in the head with his new weapon. Bob went sprawling and landed on his back. TK charged after him and started to pummel him. 

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" TK screamed, blinded by his rage. Kari was in bad enough shape already, and these jerks had to beat her so viciously! Well, now they're on the receiving end. 

TK suddenly felt a brutal impact on his back. He fell to his knees and the pain washed over, but TK ignored it. Instead, he turned his attention to Frank, only to be struck in the spot on his head that just healed. Felt even worse the second time. TK fell to his side, but rolled and managed to stop on his knees. He then took a blind swing in Franks direction. He felt it impact. Frank howled and fell over curled up. TK immediately realized that he hit Frank in the "weakspot" of all males. But TK wasn't done. That one hit would not equal what he was doing to Kari. TK started to pummel him until he was unconcious. 

Feeling a little more calm, TK faced Max, who had a look of pure terror. "You're next," TK growled. Max turned as white as a sheet. 

"Calm down, man," he begged. TK was glad he was so scared. That fear could be used to TK's advantage. 

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! YOU KIDNAP MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU HAVE THOSE TWO BEAT HER WITH CROWBARS, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!" 

"We'll never bother you again! Honest!" Perfect. Just what TK wanted. He set the crowbar down. 

"Fine," TK growled, "I'll let you go. But if you bother us again, you'll be in even worse shape than those two! I've gotten into fights with guys tougher than you so you better remember this!" Max would never have had to fight for his life like TK had to in the past, and TK met plenty who were tougher than Max. 

Max took one look at Frank and Bob. Then he bolted. TK turned his attention to Kari who was curled up and sobbing. He suppressed all of the anger that boiled up. It wouldn't do any good now. Instead, he went over to her and cradled her in his arms. "I'm here, my beautiful angel," TK whispered, using her pet name so she'd be sure to realize it was him, "You're safe now." Kari opened her eyes and looked at him. Then, with a cry, she buried her face in his chest and cried some more. "Just let it all out," TK whispered. All his anger left him. 

"It hurt so much," Kari muttered after a few minutes. TK kissed her on the head. 

"Well, don't worry," he assured, "They won't be bothering us anymore." 

"How do you know?" Kari asked with a slightly worried tone. TK explained what happened. Kari gave a weak smile. "My hero." Lifting her up, TK began to carry her back home. 

"You just rest," TK whispered, "I'll protect you. I promise." Kari fell asleep in TK's arms. TK stopped in front of the crowbar he used earlier, knelt down and picked it up. _Just in case something like this happens again._ TK hoped he'd never have to use it, but knowing his life, he would. He didn't even like using any kind of weapon, but for Kari, he'd do it. The next person to try and hurt Kari will share a similar experience to what Bob and Frank did. _The next one to hurt my beautiful angel is really going to get it._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterword: Had some trouble ending it. 


	3. part 2

**

Unbreakable Bond

**

Forword: "This is good, can you have both of their brothers and the rest of the digidestined show up in this pleeease!" 

Their brothers will be in this later on. Much later. The other DDs will show up as I need them. 

"Are they going to be older (oh so around 14) anytime soon? Or are you planning to keep them 10?" 

As it goes on, they'll get older. That's why I started them so young. That and this would a lot of it's charm if they started out too old. 

Most of the ideas I get for this series aren't fit for this early on. But I got a couple to work with now. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TK headed back into his and Kari's place with a few buns he snatched for breakfast. _I wonder if Kari's up?_ Turning around, TK suddenly found himself being lunged at. For the next couple seconds, he looked down at the assailant hanging from his shoulders. He did the only thing he could do: he kissed her on the forehead. "Missed me?" he asked. Kari nodded. 

"I always do," she answered, "Now do you mind not making me look so bad?" TK laughed. This wasn't the first time Kari leapt at him like that. She was never strong enough to knock him down, but she tried. 

TK leapt on to his back and pretended to struggle for a few minutes, until the two couldn't stop laughing. "You're too strong for me," he laughed. Kari rolled off. 

"Like always," Kari responded, flexing her arm. 

"Let me feel," TK said and gave it a small squeeze and her arm went limp. 

"You killed it," Kari stated in a serious tone. TK shook his head, trying not to laugh. 

"The poor thing was sick," he told her, "I merely put it out of its misery." They both started laughing again. Like every other time. After a few more minutes, Kari gave TK a somewhat serious look. TK sobered up. 

"You're always so much stronger than me," she commented in a slightly sad tone, "I see you take hits that would take me down without even flinching. Do you think I can ever be that strong?" TK suppressed a sigh. He hated it when Kari belittled herself like this. 

"I'm sure you will," TK told her, "but you need to understand that the only reason I'm as strong as I am was because of how many times I get nailed by someone tougher than me. You get hit enough times, and you can take it easier, but there's no way I'm going to let that happen to you. You don't deserve that kind of pain." There was no way TK was going to let his angel get beaten up like he used to be until he forced himself to be a better fighter. 

"I know," Kari answered, her tone unchanged. She moved next to TK and cuddled up. "I just wish I could do something for you." TK hugged her tightly. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too," TK responded, "More than you could imagine. You are my life, my reason for being." Kari smiled at him. 

"You are so perfect," she muttered. 

---

The two had just ate, and now Kari was simply doing her favourite thing: cuddling in TK's arms. Nothing made her feel safer than when TK held her. How she ever deserved him was beyond her. How did she ever deserve someone take such a vicious beating just so she wouldn't get hurt? 

She couldn't help but remember that gang. The way they attacked TK. The way he just stood there and let them so they wouldn't hurt her. And the way he rescued her after they took her. And how terrified they were of him when he finished. 

Kari thought back to one survival rule TK taught her. Teach them to fear you. Because they weren't exactly living in one of the city's better areas, there was always the threat of some gang, or just some guy, who'd give them trouble. The only way to keep them away is if they were too scared to try anything. Like that gang. TK made them fear him, and now they didn't trouble him or Kari again, so his methods obviously work. 

Kari wished she wasn't so dependent on him, though. Because TK had to support her also, it made more work for him. Work she should be doing herself. _If I wasn't so helpless, that gang would never have gotten so easily and TK wouldn't have had to let them beat him up. It's time I start earning my right to be here. He's taking care of me, but I should be able to take care of myself if needed. From now on, I won't be so helpless. TK has better things to do than constantly take care of me._

---

Kari looked around the crowded streets. TK was out trying to find something to steal and Kari wanted to help somehow, but she didn't quite feel ready to try stealing yet, so she had to find some other way. The only way she could think of was begging. TK had told her that her innocence made her perfect for it, but to be careful. Some guys can't be trusted. _Even in his warnings, he says nice things to me._

She saw one middle-aged man in a tuxedo nearby. She smiled. _Perfect. Bet he has lots. I'm sure he could spare something for a small, hungry girl._ She went up to him and put on her most helpless expression. "Excuse me, mister," she spoke. The man looked down her. 

"What is it?" he asked in a cold tone. 

"Could you spare some money for a starving girl?" She tried to sound as helpless as possible, which was quite easy. But the man glared at her. 

"Get away from me you little wretch," he growled. He walked by, muttering something about filthy rats begging for money they don't deserve. Kari ignored the jerk's words the best she could and began to look around for someone who wasn't so selfish. 

_Why do people have to be so cruel?_ she wondered. She wandered around to look for someone else when she heard some shouting. Curious, she went to the source and, in an empty spot, she saw two kids pushing a smaller one around. The little boy, she guessed was about six or seven, was begging them to stop and crying. The bullies seemed to be around her age. Her first impulse was to find TK, but she stopped herself. _I'm trying not to depend on him. TK would step in, so I should too._

Gathering her courage, she walked over to the and shoved one of them away. "Leave him alone, you jerks," she growled. The one she shoved swung his arm out and struck her across the face. She stumbled into a wall and fell over. _Why do I have to be so weak?_

"Whoa, man," the other bully said, "you hit a girl." 

"Not just 'a girl'," a familiar voice growled, "That was my girlfriend." She saw TK giving them both death glares. The two cringed and ran. The next thing Kari knew, she was being cradled. "Are you okay?" 

"He only hit me once," she told him, "no big deal. What were you doing here?" TK looked away. 

"I kinda botched my timing on a steal," he admitted, "and had to lose the guy I stole from. You'd think that with all the fruits he had, he wouldn't mind a two or three being taken. Not like he'd ever notice. So what were you doing here?" 

"I heard some little kid screaming," she answered, "so I decided to see what was happening. I saw those two giving him a hard time, and I wanted to help. I knew you'd step in and do something, so that's what I did." She wasn't sure why, but she felt nervous about TK's response. But he just gave her a smile. 

"That was brave of you," he told her, "I'm proud." It felt great hearing those words from TK. To hear that your idol was proud of you. But she still felt disappointed. All because once again, TK had to save her. She wasn't able to do it herself. Just too weak. 

_Next time,_ she vowed, _Next time I get the chance, I'll do something without needing TK to come and rescue me._

---

Kari's eyes shot open and she sat up. She once again dreamed that the Evil Man was coming for her. She immediately wanted to wake TK. She wanted him to hold her and make her feel safe again. She was about to when she stopped herself. _Enough!_ she scolded herself, _I can't wake him every time I have a dream!_

Kari settled back down next to him. _Remember,_ she told herself, _Stop relying on him._ She moved TK's arm so it was over her again and tried to relax. _The Evil Man's not here,_ she tried to convince herself, _The Evil Man's not here. The Evil Man's not here. The Evil Man's not here._

She risked opening her eyes and took a look around. Nothing. Just the usual stuff lying around. And their shadows in the moonlight. Shadows he could hide in. Where he would wait for her to fall asleep and then take her away where'd he'd continue having his "way" with her. 

Kari began to tremble slightly at the thought of the Evil Man getting her again. She closed her eyes and felt tears form. _Stop thinking those thoughts!_ she told herself, _He's not here! He's not here!_

Kari suddenly felt and heard movement on the bed. _He's here! He's here! He's here! He's going to get me again! He's going to get me again!_ Tears ran down her face, but Kari ignored them. Maybe if she stayed perfectly still, the Evil Man wouldn't notice her. 

"What is it Kari?" TK's voice was the greatest thing she ever heard. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. 

"He's here," she muttered, "The Evil Man is here." She felt TK stroke her hair. 

"No he's not," he whispered, "It's just us. The Evil Man is not here." But, she heard him, didn't she? 

"But I felt someone move on the bed," Kari protested, "I'm sure it was him trying to take me away again." She felt TK kiss her on the head. 

"I'm sorry, Angel," he apologized, "I just woke up and when I saw you, I sat up. That would be what you heard." Kari suppressed a sigh. She felt like a complete idiot. She should have known it was TK. Heck, it came from his side. 

"I am so pathetic," Kari muttered, "I didn't even use my head. How stupid could I have been?" 

"You had a dream, didn't you," TK stated. Kari just nodded. "Then don't worry about how you reacted. I know how scared those dreams leave you. Just remember that I'm here and I have my new friend nearby." Kari giggled a bit at TK's new friend, a.k.a., the crowbar. Or as he called it, the Evil Man Whacker. It sounded so dumb, Kari smiled every time she heard it and that was why TK called it that. She began to imagine TK bashing in that monster's skull. 

"Why are you smiling?" TK asked. 

"Just thinking about our new friend meeting the Evil Man." 

"Do you want me to check around?" he sounded truly concerned. But right now, Kari didn't want to be apart from him. 

"No," she answered, "just hold me." She looked up at him and he gave a nod. 

"Anything for my beautiful angel," he responded. Kari once again felt regretful that she needed him again. It just wasn't fair for TK to have to wake up with her. 

---

"Can I try?" Kari asked TK. They had found a fruit stand and the owner seemed to be distracted trying to persuade people to buy something. Kari wanted to try and steal something herself. "I think I can handle this one." TK nodded. 

"I'll be right here if you need help," he told her. Kari gave him a quick kiss before moving out. She crept up to him, staying out of view, and the moment his back was turned, she grabbed an orange, but her hand brushed by another, making it fall with a thump. The burly man turned and glared at her. 

"What do you think you're doing, you little thief!" he demanded. Kari felt herself pale. "Give that back, you little rat!" Kari did the only thing she could think of: she ran. 

_Figures I'd blow it,_ she thought to herself. 

"Get back here!" the man shouted after her. Kari suddenly felt a strong arm grab her and pull her into an alley. 

"Just stay quiet," TK whispered with both arms around her, "He won't see us." The man ran by, then a few seconds later, walked by again, grumbling. "Guess it didn't work out so well," TK remarked in a light tone. Kari found herself unable to meet his eyes. She blew it again. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I tried, but I guess I'm too clumsy." 

"It's okay," TK soothed, "Everybody makes mistakes. I botched my last attempt, remember?" Kari still felt too ashamed. 

"But you almost always get it right," she protested, "So far, I've hardly gotten us any food." She felt TK stroke her hair. 

"It doesn't matter who gets more," he told her, "All that matters is that we get enough to survive. I'd be willing to do everything myself if I had to." 

"But," Kari protested again, but TK put a finger on her lips. 

"I had a hard time when I started too," he told her, "You just keep trying and you'll get better. Besides," he wrapped a hand around hers that held the orange she had forgotten about, "you actually kept what you took. When I was learning, I often dropped it by accident or threw at the guy chasing me." Kari just rested her head on his chest. How TK was always able to say just what she needed to hear was beyond her. 

---

Kari had told TK that she wanted to stretch her legs and think for a bit. So now she was walking the streets without him. She felt vulnerable, to say the least, but she ignored it. She wanted to find something she could do without needing TK's help. Maybe if TK wasn't around, she wouldn't have to worry about impressing him and could do better. At least she hoped so because she was running out of ideas. 

Suddenly, someone grabbed her and forced her against a wall. It was one of the two bullies from before. "I've been looking for you," he said, "I'm Ben. Now that your boyfriend isn't here, I'm going to make you pay for ruining my fun with that little pest." Kari immediately wanted to scream for help, but decided against it. She had a second chance at dealing with jerk on her own. She was going to take it. 

"Let me go," Kari ordered, or at least tried to. But her voice came out shaky and quiet. Ben simply laughed. 

"What'd you say?" he mocked," Why don't you squeak up?" Kari kicked him in the leg. He swore and let go. She ran, knowing she couldn't fight this guy. He was much stronger. Instead, she tried to lose him. She saw her's and TK's place come into view, and immediately killed the urge to run and get TK. _Quit being so helpless!_ she scolded herself, but felt Ben tackle her from behind. Her elbows scraped along the pavement, causing a stinging pain. Tears formed and she felt Ben force her up and push her against a wall. 

"You're kind of pretty," he remarked, "Give me a kiss and maybe I'll go easy on you." Kari gave him a hard slap. He glared at her. "Then I'll have to kiss you." Kari started kicking him in the leg, but he didn't respond. She instantly remembered that TK might be in earshot if she shouted. She didn't want to call on him again, but it was all she could do. 

---

TK hoped that whatever Kari was thinking about, it would make her feel better than she was in the past. She's seemed slightly depressed, but doing a good job of hiding it. TK hoped that her problems weren't because of him. The thought of causing trouble for his angel was just "TK, HELP!" He snapped out of his thoughts at Kari's voice. 

_Hang on, Angel,_ he thought as raced outside. He looked around frantically and saw one the two bullies from the other day holding Kari against the wall of a nearby building. 

"Just one kiss," TK heard as he ran over. 

_No one harasses my angel,_ TK thought as he ran up and body-slammed the jerk. He fell down and got back up. TK grabbed him by the throat. "Give me one reason not to strangle you right now," he growled. The bully's eyes widened. 

"Let me go," he begged, "I'll leave her alone." TK let go. 

"Cause her any more trouble and I won't," he threatened. The bully's eyes widened and he ran. Too scared to even try fighting back. A complete coward. TK turned his attention to Kari. 

"I wish I could scare like that," she commented. TK smiled. 

"You'll get better, " he told her, "but it might be harder for you since a girl might not be taken as seriously." 

"You saved me again," Kari muttered, sounding upset. TK was about to ask what was wrong when Kari just started to break down. Holding the sobbing girl, TK was worried that he did something wrong. 

"What's wrong, Angel?" he asked, "Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry." Kari shook her head. 

"It's not your fault," she sobbed, "It's mine." TK wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. "I'm just so useless! You do all the work to support both of us. Every time I get in trouble, it's you who has to come. When we need food, it's you who gets it. When I have one of those dreams, I end up waking you up. I'm just too weak and helpless. I tried to help, but I can't steal, I can't defend myself or let alone others, I'm just a burden on you. You'd be better of with someone who wasn't so useless!" That's why she was depressed lately. 

_I'd better fix this,_ TK thought to himself. He kissed her on the head. 

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," he told her. 

"But I'm so useless," she repeated, "I just want to be stronger, but that'll never happen." 

"Kari," he told her, "you have gotten stronger. When we first met, you clung to me constantly. You jumped at every shadow. You had those dreams every night. But now you've gotten strong enough to try what you did. Even after that Evil Man set you back, you're still getting better. You'll get stronger, I promise. It'll just take time. Also remember, I'm making it easier on you than it was for me." 

"But it's not fair for you to not only support both of us, but also to have to come running whenever I get in trouble." TK smiled at her selflessness. 

"But I love doing that," he told her. She gave him a curious look. "I like to protect you. I like supporting both of us. It's the only time I ever feel useful. Before we met, I felt like the most useless being ever. But thanks to you, I have a reason. I'd have killed myself if you hadn't come into my life." Seeing how Kari's face lit up after hearing that made TK feel great. 

"I'm that important?" she asked. TK nodded. 

---

Back at their place, Kari was once again cuddling in TK's arms. She felt truly content now. She had no idea that she was so important to TK. No idea that she gave him reason to live. _I guess I'm not so useless,__ she thought to herself. "I hope that I can be as strong as you someday," she told him. _

"I'm sure you will," he responded. Kari didn't think she'd ever be that strong, but it felt great to know that TK believed, or at least pretended to, that she would. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterword: Had some trouble ending that one. There might be more of Ben in the future, so I got him in now. 


	4. part 3

**

Unbreakable Bond

**

Foreword: "arent they a little young? could u change there ages to make it more believeable?" 

Not yet. They'll get older, but if made them older now, it'd throw off the time frame I set up for this. Besides, with some of the ideas I have for this, it's hard to imagine them being older and it still working the same. 

"Hey man three guys beating up a girl? I mean seriously, what are you thinking!" 

I was thinking "what would give TK a good reason to beat the crap out them?". 

"you know what people like you are called? mental retards, or even worse perverts!" 

Know what people like you are called? Whiners, crybabies, flamers, and so on. Do you always flame if someone throws in one thing that you don't like? Are you aware that not every fic has to avoid details that you don't like? Could you not grow up and allow the author to do it the way he/she sees fit? This may shock you, but there ARE people like that gang. People that sick. And when I get an idea like that, I give the exact way it's in my head. I do not sugarcoat. Sugarcoating, in my opinion, insults the readers. 

Though I take steps to deal with complaints, not if they are presented like that. Insults will not get you any results. I consider that flaming, and I do not take any steps to please flamers. If they can't show me respect, then there's no reason for me to show them any. 

Well, I'm sure as some of you have been waiting, the Evil Man makes his first appearance. You'll see just how sick this guy really is. 

With his crowbar in hand, TK looked around for the Evil Man, knowing he wasn't there. But Kari had another dream. Third in less than a month. This frequency worried him. Kari's mental state was bad enough; these nightmares were only going to make it worse. 

Finding nothing, TK headed back to bed, slightly disappointed. He wanted to "thank" that fiend for nearly destroying Kari. He saw the apologetic look on Kari's face. "I'm sorry for waking you," she quietly said, "I honestly though he was here." Kari always thought that he was here. 

TK sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay," he soothed, "I'll do this every night if it helps you." Kari smiled laid back down. TK followed and she cuddled up against his chest. TK wrapped an arm around her. 

"I wish I knew why my dreams were coming so frequently," Kari spoke again, "It really scares me. I don't think I can live like that. It's so hard already." Her voice cracked. TK tightened his arm. 

"I'm sure this'll only be temporary," TK assured, hoping he was right, "And I will always be there to protect you." TK planted a kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes. TK did the same and sleep overcame him once again. 

---

Kari had no idea why she felt so tense. All she was doing was waiting for TK to get something to eat. In fact, she had come with him and she could shout to him at any time. She was perfectly safe. Yet, she was scared. Why? 

Kari tried to calm herself. Suddenly, a firm arm grabbed her and pulled her into a nearby alley. Kari looked to see who it was and nearly had a heart attack. _It's him!_ She couldn't believe it, but there he was. There was the Evil Man. 

"Hello Kari," he spoke in a deep voice. Kari started to tremble. She tried to call for TK, but she couldn't get her mouth to work. She wanted to run, but her body wouldn't move. "It has been a while." He took a step closer. 

"Go away," she whispered, "Please go away." 

"You don't want me to leave," the Evil Man responded, "You liked what I did to you. Admit it. I know I liked it." 

"Get away," Kari said, her voice coming back, "or I'll scream." He placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Come with me and I'll make it worth your while," he suggested in a sick tone. That did it. A surge of panic overrode and Kari screamed. She screamed as loud as she could for TK. The Evil Man, stepped back, snarling. "Shut up you little wretch!" he snapped and ran off. Still trembling, Kari started to sob. Then she felt the arms of her protector pull her into an embrace. She cried into his chest in relief. TK was here. She was safe again. 

---

TK walked Kari, still crying into his chest home, ignoring all the questions that popped into his head. Once they finally got there, they sat on the bed and started to stroke her hair. After a few minutes, she let up. 

"What happened?" he asked. It had to be serious. First her screaming and now this. Even in her fragile state, Kari would never break down the way she did. It had to be real bad. But what? What could do this to her? 

"I saw him," she whispered, "I saw the Evil Man." TK instantly pulled her into a tight embrace. Even though he prepared himself for another run-in, there was no way Kari could handle it. 

"Is that why you screamed?" he asked. She nodded. 

"He talked to me," she continued, "He wants me to go with him again." She buried her face in TK's chest. "Please don't let him take me again." TK kissed her on the head. 

"I won't," he promised, "If he goes near you, I'll make him regret it. We should stay together as much as possible. We should, at the most, be in shouting distance at all times." Kari nodded. "If he does come for you again, do exactly what you did today. If he had any brains, he'd never go near you if there were crowds around, and if you scream, you'll draw one in." Kari nodded again. There was no way TK was going to let that fiend touch his angel again. 

---

Surprisingly, Kari had no dreams about the Evil Man. TK was positive that she'd have a real bad one, but nothing. Normally at this time, he head out to try and find breakfast, but Kari was still sleeping and he refused to go anywhere without her. There's no telling how she'd react if she woke and he wasn't there. He could wake her, but she looked so peaceful he decided against it. _So beautiful. So innocent._

Her eyes slowly opened. "Thanks for waiting," she muttered. TK smiled and kissed her. 

"I said we should be together at all times and I meant it," TK stated, "I'm surprised you didn't have any dreams." Kari managed a small smile. 

"I thought I would," she responded, "but you're right. I guess it's because I have my protector with me." She cuddled up closer. TK stroked her hair. 

"We should head out for some food." Kari looked a bit hesitant. "Don't worry," TK soothed, "It shouldn't take too long. I doubt the Evil Man will have a chance to get at you. Especially if you remember what I told you yesterday. Besides, I'm bringing the crowbar." Kari nodded. She was obviously still scared, but there was nothing TK could do about that. All he could do what provide as much protection as he could. "I WILL protect you," TK whispered. 

---

Kari stepped into the alley and tried to relax. TK was nearby, but the streets were crowded. Even though crowds could help keep the Evil Man away, every time someone walked by, she always thought it was the Evil Man. She had to get away, so she hid in this alley, while staying close enough to draw attention if needed. 

"Hello again, Kari," the last voice Kari wanted to hear. She turned and saw him again. 

"Leave me alone," she begged. 

"But I like you," the Evil Man responded. He licked his lips. "I'll bet you're as good as ever." 

"TK!" Kari shrieked. 

"Like he can do anything," the Evil Man stated. He took a step forward, but then TK's wonderful voice sounded. 

"Get away from her!" Kari felt TK move beside and she clung to his side, feeling better. TK'll keep her safe. He'll protect her from this madman. She glared at the Evil Man. He looked a bit annoyed. 

"You can have her back when I'm done," he spat out, "You should learn to share your toys." Kari felt TK tense up. 

"Kari is not some toy for your sick pleasures!" TK snapped, "If it wasn't so crowded here, I'd kill you." 

"Not willing to be brought in for murder?" the Evil Man mocked, "You're such a coward." 

"You make one move," TK warned, "and we'll draw in a crowd. I'm sure you'd love the attention." The Evil Man snarled. 

"I'll get you yet, Kari," he growled and stormed off. 

"I'd draw in a crowd now," she heard TK mutter, "but I doubt anyone would believe us." Kari refused to let go of TK, for fear the Evil Man might return. 

---

TK sat on the couch while holding the trembling Kari. She kept her face buried in his chest as TK held her. He wished he could make her feel better, but that wasn't possible. That fiend was back. 

"Why can't he leave me alone?" Kari whimpered. TK began to gently rock her. 

"I wish I knew," he answered, "If there's anything I can do to help, just tell me." 

TK suddenly heard a trash can get knocked over outside. He felt Kari, and his heart, jump at the same time. "Should I go check?" TK asked. Kari nodded and moved away. "I won't be long, I promise," TK assured. Grabbing the crowbar, TK headed out. 

For the first time, TK regretted finding such an empty place. It gave monsters like that man a good chance to do what they wanted. TK headed to the right of the building and saw a couple trashcans on their sides. Tightening his grip on the crowbar, TK looked around for any sign of the Evil Man. 

"You can't protect her from me," his vile voice sounded, but from where TK couldn't tell. 

"We'll see about that!" TK countered. He wasn't going to let this guy's tricks get to him. 

"She's my favourite toy," he responded, "and I won't let you keep me from playing with her some more." TK struggled to maintain his temper. 

_Don't let him psyche you out,_ TK thought to himself. "I won't let you near her," he growled. 

"I'll get to her when you're not around," the Evil Man countered. 

"I'll be with at all times!" 

"Like now?" A cold fear gripped TK's heart. He hadn't realized it, but he's here and Kari's back inside! Alone! Cursing himself for his carelessness, he dashed back in, and much to his relief, Kari was still there. Though, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. 

"I heard him," she muttered, as TK made his way to her and pulled her into a protective embrace, "I heard you talking to him." 

"I couldn't find him," TK told her as he began to stroke her hair, "but I did hear him. I'm so sorry I left you here. It won't happen again." 

"It's okay," Kari answered, "We're still together. But now he knows where we live." That's right. He does know. 

"I really wish I knew of another place where we could hide," TK admitted, "but I don't. But I'll protect you with every ounce of strength I have." 

---

TK couldn't sleep. Normally it was easy. Kari was in his arms making him certain she was safe, but this time was different. Would she be their if he woke up? The Evil Man knew where Kari was. He couldn't let his guard down. But he couldn't go forever without sleeping. He needed to sleep. He was tired. But he couldn't. Not with the fear that Kari will be taken away during the night. 

His eyes fell upon the sleeping beauty next to him. She, right now, was the very picture of innocence. She did nothing to deserve the pain that monster put her through. There had to be some way to protect her! There had to be! Some way he could keep that man away from her. Some way to make sure he'd never touch Kari again. 

This was one of the few times TK had actually felt fear in a while. When growing up, he was harassed enough times that he pretty expected to be killed. He no longer feared for his life, but he did fear for Kari's. He was afraid of failing her. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to protect her. 

His mind drifted to when he first saw her. Beaten and barely conscious. A complete mess. When he actually got to know her and found out what a wonderful person she was, he promised to himself that she'd never end up like the way he found her again. But then the Evil Man came into the picture. TK failed to protect Kari from him and he raped her. Two months of being raped before TK found her again. Two months. Unacceptable. He shouldn't have allowed her to be taken away from him. He should've forced himself to come. But he didn't. And Kari paid for that mistake. TK was going to do everything he possibly could to make sure Kari never goes through that again. 

_You can't protect her from me,_ that man's voice rang through TK's ears as he recalled his earlier confrontation. _You can't protect her from me. She's my favourite toy and I won't let you keep me from playing with her some more._ He hated to hear this. He hated to think that he'd be unable to protect Kari from him. 

_Shut up!_ TK mentally screamed. 

_You can't protect her from me._

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

_You can't protect her from me._ These words haunted TK. No matter how hard he tried, they came back into his head. And, for the first time in a long while, he felt completely helpless. 

Other times he could protect Kari. Usually it was some bullies trying to feel tough, but TK could handle them. It was easy. Like that gang from before, just teach them fear. But how could he teach that man fear? How could he keep him from Kari? Before, TK was ready to kill him. But now... 

_Not willing to be brought in for murder?_ That was the exact reason. He had never considered what might happen to him if he did kill the man. Or, what might happen to Kari. He'd get in major trouble and Kari could be sent to live with complete strangers who know nothing about her. He couldn't take the chance of him and Kari being separated. Ever. It was too hard on both of them. 

---

Kari was scared. No, not just scared, terrified. She had woken up before TK and now it seemed like every shadow was hiding the Evil Man. He knew where she was. He could walk in a take her at any time. She wasn't nearly strong enough to resist. 

_Stop thinking like that!_ she scolded herself, _TK's here! He'll protect me._ She became aware of his strong arm around her. _TK will protect me. He always does._ She tried to relax, reminding herself that TK wouldn't let the Evil Man near her. 

_What if TK can't?_ Kari almost jumped at the thought that crept into her head. When she heard TK yelling at the Evil Man earlier, she did hear the Evil Man saying that TK wouldn't be able to. What if it was true? What if TK couldn't? 

_DON'T THINK THAT!_ Kari shrieked in her head. TK WILL protect her! He ALWAYS does! This won't be any different! It won't! 

_What if TK can't?_ The thought repeated itself, _What if TK can't protect me?_

_He can!_

_What if he can't?_

_He can! He can!_

_What if he can't?_

_He CAN! He always DOES! This won't be any different! It won't!_ Kari felt tears form. She couldn't understand why she kept thinking TK wouldn't be able to. He never failed to protect her before and there was no reason to think otherwise! _He won't fail. He'll keep me safe. Like always._ Feeling tired again, Kari closed her eyes. 

---

When TK awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was cold. Then he realized he was in a chair. _Since when did we have a chair?_ he thought. As he opened his eyes and became aware of the ropes holding him to the chair, his hands tied behind it. _What happened!_ he thought as he looked around. He was still home, but he did not recall ever having a chair. Especially some hard wooden one like this. 

Kari was still asleep on the bed, looking peaceful, but it didn't make TK feel much better. How did he get here and how was he tied up..._NO! It can't be!_

"I drugged her a bit more than you," the last voice TK wanted to hear spoke from behind. The Evil Man walked into TK's view. TK struggled to get up, but the ropes held him in place. 

_I should never have fallen asleep! How could I be so careless!_

"I said you wouldn't be able to protect her from me," he mocked, "and I want you to watch what I do to her. I never tried it with an audience. Too bad you never had a chair in here, had to bring one of my own. Very annoying. I'll just have to take it out on her." 

"Don't touch her!" TK shot out and tried to stand, but the ropes held tightly. Keeping him from getting up. Keeping him from keeping his promise to protect her. 

"Oh, I'll do more than touch her," the Evil Man stated, "I've always been aroused by little girls. She's the oldest I've ever felt attracted to. Girls that young are most fun." Until that moment, TK had no idea anyone could be so sick. 

_I knew child molesters were sick, but not like this!_ "You sick animal," TK growled. A look of pure rage formed on the Evil Man. He struck TK across the face. TK ignored the pain. 

"I AM NOT SICK!" he shouted, "JUST BECAUSE I LIKE LITTLE GIRLS DOES NOT MAKE ME SICK!" TK suppressed a grin. He had a weakness. A way to attack this guy. A way to push his sanity. 

"Raping them does," TK responded in a calm tone. There was no way he was going to let some physical abuse get to him. TK was struck again. 

"I AM NOT RAPING THEM! I AM GIVING THEM PLEASURE!" This guy truly was crazy. 

"Did you ever ask them?" TK was answered by a shot to his stomach. Blood bubbled up and he spit it out. "Is hitting me your way of feeling better about being so sick?" Hit in the stomach again. 

"Stop hitting TK!" Kari's voice sounded. The Evil Man gave a sick grin and made his way over to Kari. 

"Why should I?" he asked, "I like hitting him." TK didn't like where this was going. 

_Don't answer the way I think you will, Kari,_ he mentally pleaded, _Don't try to help me. I've got this under control._

"If you stop hitting him," Kari responded, "You can have me." 

"DON'T!" TK shouted. The Evil Man pushed her on to the bed and began kissing her. 

"Get off her you sick rapist!" TK shouted. No response. Not good. He had to stop this. "You sick animal! Stop it!" Now that monster was beginning to remove Kari's dress. Something came to TK. "Just because you have no chance with the women doesn't mean you should rape little girls!" That got a response. The Evil Man stopped and threw Kari to the ground and stormed towards TK. 

"YOU SHUT UP!" he exploded. He shoved TK's chair to the ground and stomped on his chest. TK winced at the pain of his hands being crushed, but felt the chair break. The man got off and TK got up, the ropes falling off. 

"Got rejected few times, haven't you?" TK mocked. The Evil Man responded by slamming TK into a wall and grabbing his neck. 

"I WILL KILL YOU!" TK struggled to force the Evil Man to let go of his neck. 

"You sick animal," TK choked out. He was tossed the side. 

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" the Evil Man shouted, "QUIT LAUGHING! STOP LAUGHING!" 

_Laughing? This guy's more crazy than I thought._ The Evil Man stomped towards. He raised his hand, bug then TK heard a thump and the Evil Man collapsed. Behind him was Kari with the crowbar. 

"I got him," she remarked. TK rushed over and hugged her. 

"Are you okay?" She nodded. 

"He didn't touch anything this time." TK smiled. 

"That was very brave of you," he told her, "the way you got him to stop hitting me." Kari's face lit up and she kissed him. 

"What do we do with him?" she asked. 

"I'll drag him somewhere he'll be seen and tell others about him." Kari nodded. 

"I knew you'd protect me," she muttered. 

"Of course I did, I'm so proud of what you did." 

"There was no way I'd just stand by while you get hurt. You said out bond is unbreakable, and that would mean doing my part." TK smiled. It was times like this he felt so lucky. 

Afterword: Had some trouble ending it. Not to mention I had to keep redoing parts of it. But I got through it. I won't be giving the guy's name yet. 


	5. part4

**

Unbreakable Bond

**

Foreword: Honda Ninja: "But seeing that it's been more than a year and a half since it's been updated, it seems like pretty much over. So sad" 

I can now happily say, not even close. 

Sraye: "Hmm, and when will the DDs make their appearance?" 

That'll be a while yet. When that happens, it'll soon be time for them to get reunited with their families. That means no more homeless so I want to make sure I get all of the ideas I have for it out first. 

"what about TK starting a small gang and maybe one of his first members is one of the DDs…" 

I like it, but it wouldn't work too well here. I considered it, but with how my writing style works, it would take away focus on TK and Kari just trying to survive and be happy. The focus needs to be exclusively on them. 

angewomonandme: "Please whatever you do don't make the 'Evil Man' someone who we know from digimon." 

I've already made him an original character, so don't worry about that. I don't think there is a digimon character that could possibly be turned into that monster. 

Small Rain Fairy Cherry: "why do you always end your chps by putting that you had trouble ending it? how so?" 

A lot of the time when I end something, I see it, hate it, try again, hate it, try again, and so on and when I get something the best I can make it, it just doesn't feel quite right still. It may just be because of how it didn't flow out like the rest but on the plus side, it does keep me trying to improve. 

"don't put yourself down like Kari does!" 

Funny thing about that comment. I once took one of the "Which DigiDestined are you" tests and the result was Kari. 

"Can you make it even sicker by making the man her father or close relative or something? (no i'm not twisted) that would definitely be a good plot twist, or something along those lines." 

I can neither confirm nor deny whether or not I'll do that his identity. 

S?O?M?E?B?O?D?Y: "and what's with the "Those were supposed to be my thought quotes since I didn't know I could save as HTML back then. I always find it best to choose something for the thoughts that will make them look completely different from the speaking quotes, but it didn't really help that both the triangle brackets were changed into the one. 

Ankh Ka: "i also noticed that there's alot of "being pulled into dark allies" and tk and kari often say the same things to each other over and over" 

I'll try and do something about that. The alleys should be easy enough, but the dialog will be a bit tougher. Still, the Takari pairing plays such a huge part in everything I write, so I really do need to get better with it. 

Jen: "I was feeling the tension of the situation, but I could have been drawn into it more." 

I'll try to improve on that, but any suggestions? 

"watch the spelling errors!" 

Yeah, I'll be sure to watch for them. Now that I've finally gained enough patience to wait before posting something that I've finished, it'll be easier to proofread. 

Kei Ikar: "I know someone who was raped and she felt the same for ages." 

Wow. Didn't realize I was so accurate. All I really knew about the effects of rape was that it was extremely traumatizing and it wasn't really possible to completely get over it. 

I've no real reason for this delay other than the fact that it got pushed down as I kept getting other fic ideas. I do, however, have several more concepts for future parts lined up, and I've come up with a planning style that makes writing easier for me in general. 

Those people who were thinking that this story ended, thanks for giving me the badly needed motivation to get around to continuing. I'll do my best to ensure this kind of delay won't happen again. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get off her you sick rapist!" TK shouted. No response. Not good. He had to stop this. "You sick animal! Stop it!" Now that monster was beginning to remove Kari's dress. Something came to TK. "Just because you have no chance with the women doesn't mean you should rape little girls!" That got a response. The Evil Man stopped and threw Kari to the ground and stormed towards TK. 

"YOU SHUT UP!" he exploded. He shoved TK's chair to the ground and stomped on his chest. TK winced at the pain of his hands being crushed, but felt the chair break. The man got off and TK got up, the ropes falling off. 

"Got rejected few times, haven't you?" TK mocked. The Evil Man responded by slamming TK into a wall and grabbing his neck. 

"I WILL KILL YOU!" TK struggled to force the Evil Man to let go of his neck. 

"You sick animal," TK choked out. He was tossed the side. 

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" the Evil Man shouted, "QUIT LAUGHING! STOP LAUGHING!" 

_Laughing? This guy's more crazy than I thought._ The Evil Man stomped towards him. He raised his hand, but then he heard a thump and the Evil Man collapsed. Behind him was Kari with the crowbar. 

"I got him," she remarked. TK rushed over and hugged her. She dropped the crowbar. 

"Are you okay?" She nodded. 

"He didn't touch anything this time." TK smiled. 

"That was very brave of you," he told her, "the way you got him to stop hitting me." Kari's face lit up and she kissed him. 

"More like stupid," the Evil Man's voice growled as he rose again. TK's heart froze. 

_He can't have recovered by now!_ TK thought. Kari's eyes went wide and she began trembling. The Evil Man gripped the crowbar as he stood and struck Kari across the head, sending her sprawling. TK lunged at him, but then he was struck and sent in the opposite direction. 

He stumbled back up, trying to fight the dizziness, but fell over. Darkness began clouding his vision. _Not now! Kari!_ The Evil Man had already placed the trembling girl on the bed and had begun to remove her dress with a twisted grin on his face. _KARI!_

He jolted up. Breathing heavily, he noticed that he was in his bed. He looked to his side and, to his indescribable relief, Kari was next to him, looking as peaceful as ever. _It was just a dream. A bad dream. The dream that's been coming to me every night, but it's not real. The Evil Man is gone._

It was only days earlier that man, no, demon came to have his way with Kari again. TK had always told Kari that he would protect her from him, but when it came to it, he was at the Evil Man's mercy while Kari knocked him out. As that recurring nightmare showed him, however, if the Evil Man wasn't hit hard enough at that moment, then that monster would have won. He was gone now, but it didn't change the fact that TK failed. In the end, all his talk was just that. Talk. 

_Stop it! It's done! It's over! It's past!_ he reminded himself. He hated dwelling on the past as there was nothing that could be done to fix it. It was nothing more than a way of wishing for things to change. _I'll just have get better. Make sure that if there is a next time I can protect Kari._ There. He found a way to keep that failure from repeating. 

_No more thinking about what happened. It's just a waste of energy._ He told himself that was the only reason for not thinking about it anymore, but deep down he knew the real reason: it scared him. 

---

Kari opened her eyes and immediately looked around for TK. Since the Evil Man had returned for her, she needed to know he was nearby. She was aware that the Evil Man was gone now, but that didn't make her feel any less vulnerable. Fortunately, he eyes fell on him immediately sitting on his side of the bed. 

Sitting up, she hugged him. He turned and returned it along with a kiss on the top of her head. Normally she would now do nothing except enjoy how safe this made her feel, but this time was different. Ever since that encounter with the Evil Man something just felt different about TK. 

She pulled away and looked at him. His expression was the usual gentle smile, but his eyes were different. They seemed distant. It seemed like he was simply pretending this time. "What's wrong?" she ventured. 

TK's expression changed for a split second-too fast for Kari tell what it changed too, before he answered. "Nothing. Why?" 

"You seem different," she answered, "Did I do something wrong?" A ridiculous question. She wasn't doing anything he had a problem with in the past, but it had the best chance of getting a reaction. 

He gave a look of surprise. "Nothing! What makes you think that?" Well, that seemed normal. 

"You're acting different," Kari told him. Again, his expression changed too quickly for her tell. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" 

"There's nothing wrong," TK answered again and let go. He stood. "I'm going to get us breakfast." That confirmed it. TK was a little too anxious to leave. 

"That can wait!" Kari insisted, "There's something wrong! Please tell me!" Didn't he trust her? "I thought to respected me!" Where did that come from? He respected her and she was positive of it. Wasn't she? 

"I do respect you," TK said, sounding concerned, "There's nothing you have to worry about." 

"Just tell me," Kari pleaded, "I want to help you." 

"You can't help me." 

"I'll find a way! Tell me!" She had to keep pushing. She already decided that TK wouldn't be the only one putting everything into the relationship. She had no problems confessing her problems to him, so now she had to make him to the same to her. 

"You can't help me," TK was sounding frustrated, but Kari couldn't stop now. TK would push her this hard. 

"Just tell me already!" she demanded, "Let me help you!" 

"Drop it!" TK snapped, causing Kari to jolt back slightly, "I told you you can't do anything, so drop it! I don't need to wake up to this!" 

Kari was speechless. This was the first time TK had ever raised his voice to her like that. She was only trying to help. "I'm sorry," she barely managed to choke out. 

TK's expression softened considerably. "No, I'm sorry," he said and sat beside her. He pulled his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. "I know you just want to help, but this is something I have to deal with myself. I didn't mean to get mad." She felt a little better. At least she didn't turn him against her. 

"I'm going to get us some food now," he said after a few minutes, "Don't worry about my problem. It's nothing big and it's best that you don't know what it is. I'll work through it." 

_Why shouldn't I know?_ Kari wondered, but couldn't bring herself to ask. She watched him leave while wondering why he didn't trust her enough to tell her what his problem was. After all, if he didn't want her knowing about a small one, then how would he let her help him with the big ones? _Maybe he doesn't trust me that much._

No. It couldn't be that. He did trust her. He had to. _He has to trust me. If he has to. It's probably a specific thing. Everything will be back to normal time. I'm sure it will._ She hoped she was right. 

---

_You worthless idiot!_ TK scolded himself, _You insensitive scum!_ To say he was mad at himself for snapping at Kari like that was an understatement. _She was worried! You should be grateful that someone actually cares enough to worry!_

It was so easy to remember how it was when no one cared about him. Now he had someone who did. Someone who wanted to help him with his problems. _And I go and get mad at her._

_Remember, Kari was nearly raped by the Evil Man again. She hadn't gotten over the first experience with him, let alone this new one. You can't get mad at her like that!_ The fact that despite her obvious fear Kari was willing to risk pushing TK like that just to know his problem, which didn't even compare to hers, meant worlds to him. To think that he would be blessed with such angel and then treat her like that. _I can't ever make that mistake again. I'll never find another like her, so I have make sure she knows how much I appreciate her._

He'd make sure she knew how much he appreciated her concern. He'd do it today. Immediately. As soon as he was done here. 

Though how he'd do it was another matter. She saw him as perfect and part of him didn't want that. It would be much easier, and safer, if she didn't see him that way. Then whenever he did make a mistake, she wouldn't blame it on herself. It would take off a lot of pressure. 

Unfortunately, the rest of him was aware just how important that image of perfection was needed now. Kari has been a victim of the Evil Man, a gang, and bullies. He was the only protection she had against them, and by seeing him as perfect, she can feel safe with him. If, however, she saw that he wasn't perfect, then he may not be able to keep her feeling secure. So he had to keep that image up, no matter how hard it was. 

_Maybe I should start teaching her to defend herself. That way she wouldn't feel so helpless and then I could drop the charade._ Yes. As soon as he stops getting those nightmares he would teach her to stop being helpless. 

---

TK returned and his eyes fell on Kari who was setting on the bed with her legs pulled up. _I really upset her that much?_

He set the fruit he managed to swipe on the couch and walked over to her. Sitting next to her, he pulled her into and embrace. "I'm really sorry for what I said earlier," he apologized, "Even though I didn't show it, I really appreciate your wanting to help me so much. I can still remember when no one cared." 

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked, "If you trust as much as you said, then you should tell me." Oh boy. Not good. She'd be better off not knowing about the dreams, but refusing would really hurt her. 

_Maybe I can try a middle ground._ "I've just been having some bad dreams. Nothing serious. I've had nightmares before so dealing with them isn't new to me." There. Vague enough to keep her from knowing, but hopefully she'd be satisfied. She rested her head on his chest. 

"Please tell me I can do something," she begged, "I'm tired of always needing help but never giving it." 

"Just bear with me while I put up with them. Unless you've suddenly become a psychiatrist without telling me, there's nothing else I think of." At least that was completely honest. 

"Can you tell about our dream again?" Kari suddenly asked, "I need to hear it." 

TK didn't hesitate. Usually when Kari wanted to hear about it, something was really eating at her and those happy thoughts about living safely in some small town were enough to cheer her up. _Maybe it'll help me too._

---

TK sighed as he got up. Another nightmare. So much for those happy thoughts helping. _One thing after another with us. Why can't it ever be easy?_

As he stood he heard Kari wake up. "Can I come with you?" she suddenly asked. He stopped. Why did she want that now? 

"Why?" 

"I think I'm ready to go back outside," she answered, "and I want to start pulling my weight." Part of TK was happy. Not only would it be easier to live off of what they can both get rather than just him, but it also made him proud of her. Unfortunately, that part lost out. The rest of him simply remembered the last time she tried it and how the Evil Man got to her. How he couldn't protect her. 

_If I couldn't protect her then, how will I do it now?_ "I'd rather you didn't," he answered, regretting each word. The hurt expression on Kari's face made him feel even worse. 

"Why not?" she asked, "I promise not to get in the way." 

"It's not that," TK tried to assure, though not knowing how without revealing his fear, "I just think it should just be me today." 

"I know I didn't do that well in past, but I'm learning! Please let me come! I'll get better, I promise!" Great. Now she was begging. If he kept refusing, it would no doubt undo the confidence she finally built up in herself. 

_Why did she have to see me with that image of perfection?_ he wondered, _Why does she have to put so much weight behind it?_ "Fine," he relented, "If it means that much to you." 

"Thank you!" Right as the words left her lips, TK found himself being hugged and kissed. Maybe nothing will happen to her today. Maybe he was just being paranoid. 

---

Kari did her best to remain calm. The streets were busy and in the back of her mind was the thought of the Evil Man hiding among them, but she pushed it aside. _He's gone now. He won't try anything with this many people._

TK had already gone off to find a vendor who's back was turned., but Kari reminded herself that even if he wasn't next to her, he's never go too far away. _Just get this over with and concentrate. Don't make TK regret taking me._

Considering how she was involved in causing every problem they've had so far, there was a small chance that TK was getting fed up. She had to start helping, or she could go from his "beautiful angel" to some unwanted pest. She tried to tell herself that it would never happen, but considering how he was acting lately, the possibility never left her. 

_Enough! Just focus on this!_ She made her way through the crowd and her eyes fell on a bread stand. An empty bread stand. _Bread! We haven't had that in a while!_

She crept up to it, hoping that whoever's running it isn't on their way back. She grabbed a loaf, but then a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She saw the angry vendor. "I thought you'd try something with the way you were looking around," he growled. Kari's throat went dry. She blew it again. 

---

TK looked around for a good vendor to swipe from. He kept his walk casual while only checking with the corners of his eyes. This way no one would suspect him. A few vendors were watching everyone like a hawk, but that was to be expected. There were always a few who didn't have their guard up. It was just a matter of finding them. 

He suddenly heard some yelling. He made his way through the crowd to see where it was coming. Hopefully the scene that was being made would provide a good distraction. 

Finding the source was easy; he just had to follow everyone's stares. Once he did, though, his heart froze. A burly man was holding Kari against a building and yelling at her. An icy knot of fear formed in his stomach, and he forgot all about the crowd. All it was now was himself, his angel, and a monster that looked like he was going to hurt her badly. 

He ran towards them and with a yell, rammed the man's left, knocking him over to the right. Then he grabbed Kari's hand and lead her away. 

After a few minutes, TK stopped and let him and Kari catch his breath. "Are you okay?" he asked. Kari looked at him and gave smile, though she was shaking. 

"I'm fine. He was just yelling at me about stealing," she answered, "It didn't look like he was going to do anything." 

_Not from where I stood._ TK calmed down. A false alarm, but that didn't change the fact that Kari was once again in trouble because he wasn't there. _I messed up again!_

---

"I'm sorry I blew it again," Kari muttered as she and TK got back home. 

"Don't worry about it," TK said, but he sounded a little shaky himself. Why? "I'm just glad the guy wasn't violent." 

"Me too," Kari said, "I just wish I could get it right for once." Her voice slightly shook but it wasn't bothering her as much as it sounded. She was determined to keep trying until she got as good as TK, but right now she just wanted to hear his encouragement. After the way he saved her, there was no longer any doubt that he still loved her and she just wanted to hear his usual uplifting comments. 

Nothing. Kari waited for what had to be a full minute, but TK said nothing. Why? Didn't he hear her? Maybe he just thinking about his problem again. In that case it would take something a bit more obvious to get the affection she wanted now. 

As they sat down on the couch she gave him a hug. Nothing. She was about to ask him if he was still being bothered by his problem when he returned it. The joy she felt at this quickly faded however. He had his arms around her, but it didn't feel like he was hugging her. In fact, it felt like he was returning it out of reflex and wasn't even noticing. 

Now Kari was really worried. He was never this inattentive before. He always found a way to devote some attention to her. _Why can't he give me some of his attention already! Isn't he noticing what I'm doing!_ The pure selfishness of that thought slapped her in the face. _Stop that right now! TK's gone through so much for me already and he's got his own problems! He always so protective, so maybe he's just mad at himself for not being there when that guy caught me! He's dropped everything for me before, so now it's time to let him think about something else._

Besides. Tomorrow, she'll make certain not to fall into that trap like before. _I'll get it right tomorrow._

---

_Morning already?_ TK thought as he woke up. He'd forgotten that he even went to bed the last night. In fact, everything that happened getting Kari away from the guy was a blur. He couldn't get what could have happened if that man was going to get violent. In the time it took to there, there was no telling what he could've done to Kari. _That was just too close._

"TK," Kari muttered. Up already? That's a change. "Wait. I wanna come again." What? TK's mind flashed back to what had happened the previous day. 

_I couldn't protect her while doing something I can normally do in my sleep. What if this time she gets caught by the wrong man? I can't take that chance._ "Not this time," he said, regretting each word. He looked away so he wouldn't have to see her hurt expression. 

"Why not? I won't fall for that trick again! Let me come!" 

"No. I-" he stopped himself. He couldn't say that he couldn't protect her; that would just make her feel worse. "I just want to handle this myself." 

He felt her arms wrap around his chest. "Please take me," she pleaded in a quiet voice that threatened to break TK's heart, "I know I'll get it right today. I know I will." 

"Not today," he said, hoping his tone was stern enough, "I'm doing this myself." 

"What about tomorrow then?" TK didn't like where this was going. Kari had a way of playing his emotions to get what she wanted but she did so subtly he never noticed it until it too late. 

"No," he answered. 

"After that?" 

"No." Where was she going with this? 

"You used to tell me I'd get good enough to help, or didn't you mean it?" That was below the belt, and the sad tone made it even worse. TK couldn't believe that she'd use such a cheap shot. 

"Sto-" he stopped himself. He was getting mad and the last thing he wanted to do was upset Kari like that again. "That was low," he told her, "You know I believe in you, but for now I need to handle this myself." He looked at her and she had a slightly regretful expression. "Please stop pushing me like that. You know I haven't been myself lately and when you do that it gets too hard." Kari gave a nod. 

"Fine," she sounded miserable, "I just wanted to help." TK just got up and left, not trusting himself to speak. He'd have to use this time to make sure he didn't destroy their relationship since he seemed to be going down that path. 

---

_Why does this have to happen now?_ Kari asked herself, miserably, _I thought after TK got rid of the Evil Man that everything would be fine for us. Now it's just getting worse._

This was exactly what she was afraid of. TK kept supporting her and she kept blowing her chances. _I guess I blew it one too many times. Why could I get it right!_

She couldn't give up, though. Without TK, her life would be unbearable. She didn't have the skills or courage to survive on her own. She needed his encouragement, his protection, his love, his way of always finding out what she needed and giving it. _That's what I'll do!_

TK had a problem and he wasn't telling her. She'd just have to watch him and try to figure out what it was. _If I can't help him with our survival, I'll just have to figure out his problems and fix them._

---

_You did it again!_ TK mentally scolded himself, _You hurt her again! This has to stop or you could lose her!_

He should've let her come. Nothing would happen. The last time she was only yelled at. She would be safe. _Yeah, safe. Just like when that gang went after us, or that jerk Ben, or even the Evil Man who managed to get to her in an open area._

TK almost collapsed at those memories. If such things kept up, someone even more dangerous could come along and he'd lose Kari forever. Again, he had to keep himself from collapsing. Nothing terrified him more than going back to the life he had before his angel graced it. Being that alone and unwanted again. _I can't take that chance. I'm sorry Kari, but you need to stay in the only place I know you're safe._

---

As soon as TK stepped inside, his eyes fell on Kari who was still in the same spot as before, sitting with her head down. She looked so lonely. _I have to make up for this._

He sat next to her and pulled her in with a kiss on her head. "Come on, there's something we haven't done in a while," he whispered and got up. He lifted her to her feet and started leading her through a dance. She loved this despite the fact that there was never any music and TK felt he never did it enough for her. 

Kari's eyes widened as she looked at him. "TK. We haven't done this in so long." 

"I know. I keep forgetting how much you love this." Kari said nothing but the silence didn't exist inside TK's mind. Being in such close contact with her only made the memories of how close he came to losing her those times even more vivid. Even worse, now he kept thinking back to the way he was treating her the past few days. _Forget about it!_ he scolded himself, _We can worry about that later! For now, let's just enjoy the time we're spending with her._

Unfortunately, his brain didn't listen. 

---

Kari had forgotten how much she loved TK's simple gestures. Having so little, they pleased her not only because of the love they represented, but also because they meant that despite such a hard life, they could still find happiness. 

But something was different this time. The same thing that was different with everything else TK has done. She moved her head from against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and looked at his face. He gave his usual kind smile, but once again his eyes were filled with distraction. 

_That does it!_ she decided, _Tomorrow, TK's opening up! Whatever's bothering him is hurting him too much! I have to force him to tell me!_ The thought of being forceful worried her, but she so desperately wanted things to go back to the way they were that there was nothing she wouldn't do now. 

---

Kari spent the time TK was gone the next day gathering her courage. She had never tried as hard to make TK do anything as she was now. But as things were going now, their relationship would likely fail and she would not let that happen. 

TK walked back in. Kari waited for him to set the food down before speaking and hoped that her voice would work when the time came. TK looked at her. "What's wrong?" 

"What's been bothering you lately?" Kari asked, "For the past week, you've been so distant. Tell me what's been going on." TK looked away. 

"It's nothing." 

"No it isn't!" Kari snapped. TK looked a bit startled. "If it was nothing, it wouldn't be bothering you now! It would've stopped already, so tell me!" 

"I can handle it," TK started to sound slightly angry. Kari took a deep breath and reminded herself that this was for the best. 

"But I'm sure I can help. If you love me like you say you do, then you should tell me so I can help!" Kari couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth. She thought she had put those doubts to rest, but apparently not. 

"I do love you! How could you think otherwise!" 

"Because you don't trust me!" Kari tried to stop herself, telling herself that this was getting out of hand, but she couldn't. "You always keep telling me that you trust me, but now when you can prove it, you don't! You keep ignoring me, not letting me help you with anything! If you really trusted me, you wouldn't be like that!" 

"I do trust you!" Kari jumped at how angry TK sounded, "I trust you, but you're always getting into some kind of trouble and I'm always struggling to keep you safe! The reason I don't let you join me is because staying here is the only way I won't have to worry about saving you every five minutes! The more I'm saving you, the less I'm able to keep us alive! 

Now stop bothering me already!" TK ran outside, leaving Kari who was trembling. 

_A bother. That's all I am to him after all._ She stood up with a sob. _I'm only making everything worse._ She stumbled towards the door. _Well, if that's how it is, then I shouldn't be here._

She took one last look around and remembered all the good times she and TK had together. _At least I have some good memories and at least the Evil Man is gone._ She let out another sob and ran. She didn't know where she'd go, but at least she wouldn't be burdening him anymore. _I love you TK, but if that's all I am to you, I won't bother you again._

---

TK punched the brick wall he was next to and told himself that he deserved the pain that rewarded him. In fact, he deserved a lot more for saying those things. He didn't even believe any of them himself. _Great going. Kari tries to help, so you take it all out on her. YOU IDIOT!_ All the anger he felt towards himself for his failures were just directed at his angel. 

He turned back and ran home. He'd have to admit everything to her. Forget the image. Even if it did make Kari feel less safe, keeping her with him was far more important. 

He got back in what had to be his fastest time ever, but it was already empty. His heart froze. _She's gone. I've lost her._

Part of him said that he deserved it. With the lack of trust he's been demonstrating, he didn't deserve to have her in his life anymore. _No! I will not give her up!_ Unless Kari herself otherwise, he was not going to spend his life without her. 

_So I drove her away. I can find her._ He just had to think about where she'd be. That shouldn't be too hard. 

First of all, she hated large crowds. Her experiences have left her afraid of anyone she doesn't know, but at the same time, she's smart enough to know that a crowd is the safest place to be if someone's after her. 

Second, she'd stay in a place were TK wouldn't stumble across her. The first few times he got hurt saving her, she said that if he wanted, she'd stop burdening him and stay completely out of his way. 

Third, she'd still remain close enough that she could get to him if she found out something he'd need to know, like if someone was after him or if there was a way to improve his life. It took a lot more than yelling to make Kari turn her back on someone. 

The speed at which he realized where she'd go caused a wave of depression to wash over. If he could determine that so easily, then there's no reason why he didn't see the argument starting. If Kari felt she could fix a problem, it was impossible to make her stop trying. _I should have known she go that far, no, even farther to help me. And look how I thanked her._

TK sighed. No point in dwelling on his mistake. He'd have to track her down, the sooner the better, and try to make up for it. Despite the narrowing it down, there was still a lot of ground to cover and TK didn't like the idea of Kari being alone at night. 

---

_Please be here,_ TK mentally pleaded as he walked into an alley that was the last place he knew that Kari would be. If she wasn't here, he'd be back to square one. 

His legs felt like weights from spending half the day searching with no rest. He could rest after he found Kari. Until he did, nothing else mattered and any pain was deserved. 

He peered inside and immediately his eyes fell on a small form hunched over with the back facing him and trembling. TK immediately recognized it as Kari and the quiet sobs he heard from her confirmed it. 

_I hurt you that badly?_ He mentally kicked himself as he moved forward. "Kari?" he spoke. 

Kari head shot and she turned around. Her tear-stained eyes widened as she saw him and she began to back away. "It's okay," he soothed, "I'm not mad at you." 

"Why are you here?" Kari asked, "I thought you didn't want me around." 

"Of course I do," TK said, slowing approaching. He gave a small smile. "I'd have come sooner but you are really hard to find." 

"But you said-" 

"Forget that," TK interrupted, "I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at myself. I didn't mean that I was tired of saving you. I'm just tired of how so many people seem to have it in for you and how I'm never able to fully protect you." TK stopped in front of her and started to hug when Kari held a hand up. 

"What's been bothering you so much?" she asked. TK took a deep breath. If he refused now, she'd probably never give him a second chance. He had to prove he trusted her. 

"You remember those nightmares I said I was having?" he asked. Kari nodded. "They're about when the Evil Man came. I kept acting like I could take him, but when it came down to it, he was too much for me, and you had to land that final hit. 

But in my dream, that his wasn't enough. He recovered and I couldn't protect you from him. He got you. 

I didn't want to tell you about it since I know how much he scares you." 

"He does scare me," Kari agreed, "but not enough to not make me not want to know these things. Promise you'll tell me from now on." TK nodded, feeling terrible for not having more faith in her. She wrote that off so easily. 

"I will, but there's more. Thanks to that nightmare, I kept thinking about that gang, or Ben. You got into so much trouble with them. In fact, that gang might have killed you if I didn't come when I did. And then when that vendor grabbed you, if he was like them, you'd have been seriously hurt." Now came the hard part. 

"I got scared and started thinking that the only way to keep you safe was to keep you at home. Not having you in my life is the most terrifying thing I can think of. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't ever lose you, but instead I drove you away. I don't blame you for running." 

"I left because I thought I was just a burden," Kari admitted as she hugged him, much to TK's relief, "I don't want to live without you either." 

"From now on," TK decided, "I won't keep these things from you. I trust you enough. But you have to promise me that if I'm hurting you in any way, to say so, and don't get scared if I get mad. You know how my temper can be, but there's no way we should let that affect our bond in anyway." Kari nodded. 

"Like you said," she agreed, "our bond is unbreakable." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterword: Forgot how tough it is to write for this story. Hopefully I didn't get too rusty. This is turning a little too dramatic for me, so I'm going to try and lighten things up in the next part. 


End file.
